Portable rotary cutting tools, such as string trimmers, long have been used to cut vegetation, particularly in areas inaccessible by a lawn mower or other cutting device. Such portable rotary cutting tools include a small internal combustion engine or electric motor operatively connected to a distal cutting element. Such tools typically are provided with a fixed rear support handle and a forward control handle secured to the shaft. The forward handle, in conjunction with the rear handle, serves the purpose of supporting the tool with both hands and provides for better guiding control of the rotary cutting element. Typically, the forward handle attached to the shaft is fixed in position, however, others have devised forward string trimmer handles that are adjustable with respect to the shaft, such as disclosed in the Driggers U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,548.